Children of Shadow
by Rhii
Summary: A year since her dramatic return home from Blackveil during the solstice feast Karigan finds herself being drawn in the the elusive organization of the Black Shields. In this world of shadows and secrets she is kept away from the bright lights and intrigue of the Kings court. One Weapon in particular is keen to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes flashing with barely restrained fire the young woman strode through the crowded ballroom, surrounded by far too many jewels and overpowering perfumes for her taste, her eyes swept the room eagerly searching out a new safe haven. She cursed as she forced herself onward in the direction of the dimly lit edges of the room, the many skirts of her ball gown hindering any sort of efficient movement as she moved between the excitable groups of nobles gathered for the official birthday of their monarch, each family attempting to gain favor.

Moving as swiftly as her gown would allow she meandered her way through the crowd hoping to find a spot with a more sympathetic shadow where she might while away enough time to allow her to retire respectfully. Previously she had not been successful in her wish to go undetected and she had sought refuge in a alcove away from the young men in pursuit of her, however she had been quickly removed by a rather amused shadow.

Recently the number of daughters being introduced to court had reduced significantly, with the King married and war on the way many Lord Governors had chosen to retire their families to their country homes where they hoped they would be away from any fighting. Tonight was different however, the rich and titled of Sacordina had descended upon the castle in order to gain assurances that their lands would be protected. Unwed lords that held lands away from D'yer found themselves surrounded by suitors looking for a good match and a safe haven.

Unsurprisingly the King and his Queen were in the middle of it, greeting their guests with gentle smiles and warm words, each guest who chose to approach was granted a moment of their monarchs time. Each Lord or lady was guided through polite conversation and Karigan found herself comparing them to the petitioners who sought audience with the King. She smiled as she thought of how they might react to her comparison.

She blinked in surprise as she stepped past the final throng of guests to reach the edge of the room. Relief bubbled inside her as she realized she had escaped her suitors. Since her dubious knighthood a number of lower lords had become interested in her, or more specifically her father's wealth, that coupled with the Kings interest in courting her despite his marital status she found herself avoiding the celebrations as best she could.

As she reached her target location she was intercepted yet again. A familiar broad chest covered in heavy black cloth blocked her escape, she raised her head to find her tormentor grinning down at her as yet again she was pushed back towards the party. Stubbornly she attempted to dig her heals in but the silk dancing slippers she had donned for the occasion did not offer any of the resistance she had been hoping for. Fastion was taking full advantage of this fact as he herded her back towards the bright lights of the dance floor.

"Think of it as a learning experience," He advised cheerfully.

"I do not think learning the court gossip or which dances the Queen favors will help in the fight against Mornhavon." She hissed.

"Maybe you should let those young men catch up with you, I'm sure one of them would jump at the chance to bravely defend their lady." His eyes sparkled in the dim light and he leant forward so his face was level with her own. "Or perhaps your interest lies elsewhere, a sword master perhaps?"

She levelled her gaze at the hulking Weapon grinning at her. "Maybe you would like to repeat that?"

He straightened up as his eyes flashed to the pins in her hair, pulling her back in to the shadows with him he gazed across the ballroom.

"Close your eyes."

She raised her eyebrow in question. Fastion stared back at her his face not betraying his thoughts. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes and surrended to his game. Since her return from Blackveil the Weapons had taken it upon themselves to develop her in to something of a hybrid - not quite a Green Rider but not a Black Shield either. They had taken to stopping her at any given moment throughout her usual duties and questioning her perception of a location or event. Karigan had quickly learnt that the advanced levels of training were not solely reserved for swordplay, observation and the quick reading of your opponent were also crucial.

"What is the King wearing?"

Karigan opened her eyes to stared at her companion, she was in the shadows to avoid the King not reminisce about what his wife may have dressed him in. The Black Shield just shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and thought back to earlier.

As she had entered the ball, announced by Neff despite assurances that she just wanted to enter quietly, she had immediately found Zachary's almond eyes on her. He had smiled openly in invitation, perhaps in the hope that she might brave the heavily perfumed crowds and greet him. That smile had driven her in to the corners of the room in a vain attempt to avoid his affections. It had been only a moment but she had taken note of his attire.

"Doublet in Hillander blue, gold circlet, white shirt."

"Correct, how many Weapons are in residence?"

Karigan frowned. "In the ball room or at the event?"

Fastion laughed lightly. "The ball room, as I do not think you have ventured in to the gardens yet tonight."

 _Because no doubt the King would find me if I did_ , she thought wryly. He seemed to be uncannily good at getting her alone at these events, something she attributed to the shadows around the room who no doubt thought they were giving their little sister a hand by allowing her to be alone with the man she loved.

"Is there a reason why I would not view the gardens tonight" She replied quietly, her eyes burning as she stared in to his dark eyes.

Fastion leant closer once more his breath warm against her face. "Does Zachary no longer hold your thoughts?"

"The King is married, you do him a great disrespect in suggesting him would hold any interest in a commoner such as myself." She whispered looking away. "He will soon be a father, what interest could he hold in the dangerous life of a mere rider, a merchants daughter."

She wiping away tears she pushed away from her friend and escaped through the crowd in to the gardens. Her mind full of her own loneliness she retreated towards her new room in the abandoned corridor, no one would disturb her there.

* * *

Excusing himself from a rather dull conversation on the latest fashions in Rhovanny Zachary allowed his eyes to wander across the room in search of a certain knight who had not yet managed to greet him. A look in to the corner rewarded him a glimpse of her, beautiful in her deep green skirts standing beside one of his most trusted Weapons. Jealously rippled through the King as Fastion leaned closer to the Rider, annoyance at their closeness turned to concern as his Rider paled and fled the ballroom.

With a glance back at his pregnant wife safe in the company of her ladies the King strode off towards the night in pursuit of the woman he loved. He noted the longing and regret in Fastion's eyes as the usually stoic man watched the doors, wondering what the man could have said to upset her Zachary stepped out in to the cold air.

It did not take long to find his Rider striding through the gardens her ball gown impeding her escape and allowing him to catch her easily. She froze as he rested his hand on her shoulder to stop her, she whirled round to face him her bright tear filled eyes recognized him and she bowed stiffly.

"Your highness, I apologize for my rudeness I must go." She murmured

As she turned always he desperately caught her wrist and pulled her in to his arms his only thought to sooth her tears, tonight he would not let her run from him, he would get his answers.

"You don't need to go anywhere tonight." He murmured in to her hair.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and reluctantly let her pull away, the harder he tried to pull her to him the faster she ran. Her normal eye searched for an escape even as he stood before her, was he doomed to forever scare away the woman he loved.

"Don't leave!" He begged desperately.

Her face set in determination and she stepped backwards to create more space between them, the distance hurt. Now more so than ever she was unreachable. Her silver eye, hidden tonight behind a length of shimmering green cloth, reminded him of her reappearance a year prior at the winter feast and of the fact that no matter how he might try she would never be his.

"Your highness." She bowed stiffly.

She stood to attention and waited, surveying their surroundings as she waited for his next move. He had told her not to leave and so she had stayed with him despite her perhaps better judgement. She would not disobey him, with her strong sense of loyalty and duty she would do as he commanded no matter the sacrifice to herself.

He sighed heavily. "Kari... We can't run from this forever..."

"And what is this? You are a married man Zachary, you have a child on the way."

"My feelings for you..." He tried to explain.

She cut him off. "Are misplaced." Her gaze hardened on somewhere in the shadows behind him. "Might I suggest your highness that you return to your wife and enjoy your birthday celebration. There is no place for this future you hope for. Only a fool would place a commoner, a merchant's daughter, above the fair Queen."

His heart sunk, she thought herself unworthy of his recognition… of his love. He looked away from her, the desperation on her face was too much for him instead he let her melt away in to the shadows. It was likely he would not have another opportunity to confirm her feelings for him. Sighing he dragged himself back towards the bright lights and laughter of the ball room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been rewritten after Aereal mentioned a number of spelling/grammar mistakes had made it through checking. I have also taken the opportunity to add a number of paragraphs to explain a little of the year that has passed between Blackveil and this point in time.**

* * *

Her fingers brushed her broach as she emerged from the shadows, the silk of her gown hissed softly as she moved almost silently down the long abandoned corridor. Her flight from the King had brought her in to the twisting maze of abandoned corridors that were once frequented by only a handful of inquisitive minds. Recently both scholars and Weapons had joined forces in their examination of the Castle, searching for clues of something that may help in the upcoming conflict.

Tonight however the corridors were empty as were the long forgotten rooms they lead to, in the long dark nights no one would be too far from the hearth or the bright glittering lights of the magnificent parties the Queen had planned for the winter season. Here the cold seeped through the bare walls, the tapestries and carpets common in the inhabited reaches of the Castle just a distant memory. The occasional drape hung across only of the many original windows, whatever views they would have given now covered by hundreds of years of building work and improvements.

She slowed her steps as she reached her final destination, a small alcove decorated with Salvistars likeness, the patron of the Green Riders looked down at her his stone facade powerful and accepting. Hesitantly she reached out and stroked the stallion's deep eyes, remembering the being who was made of all-encompassing night, as always she put two fingers on her broach as a mark of respect. Growing up in Corsa she had been brought up with little care for the gods, yet having ridden with Salvistar she felt that this god at least deserved her respect.

Letting her hand fall from her broach she quickly surveyed her surroundings, all was quiet, it was unlikely that any would have been able to follow her here while she was using her gift anyway. Silently she lifted the faded moth eaten tapestry behind the death god's stallion. Like many nights previously she wondered if any others knew of this secret passage.

Slipping behind the tapestry she let her feet follow the small well-worn corridor, she sometimes fantasized that this had once lead to a secret meeting place for two lovers. In her mind's eye she could see them sneaking away from the duty that bound them to meet in the dead of night and separate before dawn each day. She shook her head as her traitorous heart whispered that perhaps she should invite the King here. Karigan could clearly imagine slipping in to the shadowed alcove to be spirited away in to a pair of strong arms and almond eyes that saw only her. Thinking of the King only brought to mind their painful confrontation earlier, desperately she pushed the man she should not love from her mind and instead turned her thoughts back to the passages she was now nearing the end of.

The stallion at the entryway told her logically that the use of the room the corridor lead to was built with someone or something specific in mind, perhaps an old office for a long forgotten Black Shield officer. The room she was heading towards was small and had been furnished with nothing but more than an empty desk and dusty bookshelf - an office of some sort perhaps. Regardless of the original purpose of the room she was glad for its existence, she had spent many hours here in solitude following her return to Sacor City a year past.

Pushing the heavy oak door open she crossed the open floor to the small heath immediately. During the last year she had re-equipped the room with kindling, spark rocks and logs to keep her warm during her visits - a foresight she was thankful for tonight. Once there was a fire in the grate she turned to take in the rest of the room, a writing set now stood on the desk along with a lamp and a book on the Arcosian Empire that she had sent for from Selium with the excuse of researching her ancestors. In reality she had felt that if she was to face Mornhavon she should know more about the man who became the monster, perhaps she would be able to uncover some clue behind the elusive 'Dragonfly Device'.

Sighing she lowered herself in to the single chair beside the desk and stroked the crimson spine of the book absentmindedly. She had not felt like she could make her recent topic of study know to the Riders for the fear it would get back to the King, and so she had returned here night after night to learn about the land her ancestor had called home and in his desperation to save his friend from the madness that gripped him had betrayed. The court, the customs, all so familiar to her and yet there were many things she did not understand.

She jumped as a knock at the door drew her from her thoughts, her hand immediately going to the knives hidden underneath her dress. She had been followed here. As her hand lifted to her broach the door started to open slowly, before she could take aim with one of the throwing knives a familiar voice filled the room.

"Karigan?" Fastion's head appeared from around the door, his face passive while his eyes shone with concern.

Relief flooded her as she collapsed back in to her chair and gestured for him to enter the room. He closed to door silently behind him before moving to stand in the pool of light thrown out by the fireplace, his eyes seemed to take in the room as he waited for her to look up at him. Subconsciously she moved her body to block the book she had been holding and her notes from view.

"How did you find me?" She wondered.

"I'd like to think myself an expert in tracking, especially you." Her thoughts turned briefly to how Fastion always seemed to find her or she him. During Amiltons coup it had been him who had found her, supported her, given her the means to do her duty. The pattern had repeated itself many time over the years… She was drawn from her musings as he began speaking again. "I came here to apologise, I was careless with my words."

"Careless but true, an impossible dream. If I was not as proud, if he had not been King…" Here she shrugged. "But then I think we might not have ever fallen in love."

Fastion smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if I was too young, too naive to take the oaths of the Black Shields. To devote oneself only to their country, to never act upon your love for another – this is what we swear. I do not think your position is too dissimilar in this."

For some reason Fastion's words struck a chord, her hand brushed her wrist where under the thin cuff of her shirt a single name was written in ink. Cade. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recalled him struggling with the same thing, with the duty to give yourself to the protection of the crown only. A wave of guilt assailed her although she could not recall why.

"Speaking of duty, shouldn't you be guarding the King?"

"While the Knight of the Realm hides?"

She smiled wryly. "Perhaps my duty keeps me away."

Fastion stepped forwards as if drawn in to the conversation, his eyes searching her face. "And what duty would keep the hero of Sacordia hidden away in a room only she knows of with only the Gods as witness?"

Her eyes widened, how could she admit such a secret during a discussion about duty to the crown, could she just admit her traitorous lineage and expect to be forgiven?

"Protecting the King from himself." She joked weakly.

The Weapons gaze hardened and she found herself unable to hold his gaze. Resigned to her fate she stood and moved to the bookshelf, reaching behind the large reference books to pull out the hidden transcript. Soundlessly she handed it over her eyes following his lips as he murmured the title.

"The Journal of Hadraix El Fex?"

"He was one of the Generals in Mornhavon's army." She told the tall man, her forthrightness surprising herself.

He turned to face her his eyes questioning as she unconsciously took a step towards him. She knew what this would look like, owning a transcript that may prove to be so important to the war effort, desperate for her friend to understand least she be arrested for treason she removed the pages from him gently and flicked to the last chapter, her she paused and tentatively handed the manuscript back to him.

She held her breath as his dark eyes followed the script, the last damming entry in what was otherwise a fascinating document. She could tell the moment he got to the big reveal as his eyes widened slightly and an emotion she could not catch flickered across his face before it was once more a passive mask of stone.

"Galadoheon." He breathed.

She nodded once. "Betrayer in Arcosian"

His eyes searched her face briefly as if searching for something, apparently satisfied he looked back down at the pages in his hands. Idly he flicked through a number of pages as if scanning them for familiar names or places, a pause occasionally told her that he had found sometime of interest, perhaps a mention of Lil or King Joneus, as she remembered that Fastion was a keen scholar of history.

After a few minutes he looked up again. "I would like to learn more about your ancestor."

Hesitantly she nodded and gestured to the manuscript he held. "I only ask that you do not make this public knowledge, for the sake of the clan."

Fastion looked at her thoughtfully. "I wonder what he was really like."

"He and I are not so dissimilar, or so I have been told." She noted soberly.

"Family Ledged?" Fastion prompted.

She shivered as she thought of Hadraixs 'brother'. "You could say that."

"Then this will be an interesting read." He smiled.

"Perhaps you will be able to read more in to it than myself. It was sent to me from Selium where it was found during building work in the archives."

"Does anyone else know?"

"My friend Estral and my father." She gestured around the room forlornly. "Within these four walls lay every book on the land Mornhavon sailed from a thousand years ago that I could find, would you like me to get them ready for you."

"Ready?"

"For my military trial as evidence." She smiled sadly. "I know the consequences for hiding something of this calibre."

"Karigan," He smiled softly and laid the manuscript to one side. "I know you, if any information in these books would have helped Sacordina you would have presented them immediately to the King and his advisors despite the personal implications of this information. The King would not allow you to be punished for protecting your family."

She blinked as something similar to annoyance flashed in the Weapons eyes.

"But..."

Here his raised his hand to stop her. "You are a Knight of the Realm, his highness trusts you implicitly."

She paused. "And do you trust his judgement?"

"I trust my own judgement." He growled.

Karigan froze as if she had been struck. How could she forget about the Weapons regard and their ability to remain discreet.

"I should have come to you long ago." She murmured.

"It's not too late."

As if mesmerized she followed the hulking weapon out of her warm sanctuary back in to the silent corridors. After what seemed like miles of twisting corridors and intersections Fastion stopped so suddenly she almost ran in to him. A single swift glance at her brought an amused smile to his face.

"Perhaps first a change of clothes." he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some change of clothes_ , she mused pulling the leather jerkin in to place.

Gone where the pooling skirts and green silk of the ball gown her father had all but forced upon her, in its place a soft tunic and breaches in the deepest black. Her dancing slippers had been whisked away to her rooms by a bemused member of the Green Foot, these had been replaced by new highly polished boots. Smiling softly to herself she buckled the sword that had come with the bundle of clothes round her waist, the blade was slightly larger than her own but she had a feeling that where she was going that would not matter.

In the dim light of her makeshift changing room she almost did not notice that the final piece of her outfit was not the black woollen cloak she had been expecting. She gently unfolded the deep green surcoat and laid it out fully on the mahogany topped desk, a black stallion with wings of night was embroidered where the golden broach of the riders normally sat. Tentatively she reached out and touched the embroidery, it was the highest quality, in fact the entire garment was well made and she was sure this time that she had not been merely put in a spare uniform. Sighing she added the surcoat to her ever growing list of questions about the secretive Black Shields.

Pulling the surcoat on she left the room and found not Fastion but Donal waiting for her.

"Rider Sir G'ladoheon." He saluted.

She smiled. "Donal, I thought you might be in on this as well."

The Weapon had the decency to look sheepish as he gestured for her to follow. She felt in to step with him as they moved towards a corridor that appeared to be brightly lit, a sidelong glance at her companion gave her enough to know that something was going on. She had not seen that gleam in her companion's eyes since she returned from Blackveil and requested to continue her training with the Bonewood staff – something that she regretted almost as much as demanding that Drent taught her formally dressed – apparently she had only been given a 'passable' level of knowledge before she left. Under the joint teachings of Donal and Drent she had passed the Swordsmaster Exams during the summer, some days working up to the Final Exam she could have sworn the Weapon and Arms Master in cahoots with each other. She was sure that should she un-sheath the sword that now rested against her leg that she would see the tell-tale black ribbon.

As they entered the brightly lit corridor she recognized where they were, this was the main corridor to the Royal family's chambers. Donal did not look concerned as they swept down the corridor growing closer and closer to the Kings rooms. She let out a small sight of relief as they turned in to a small corridor just to the left of the door where two Weapons, whose names had escaped her, stood to attention. This new corridor was much shorter and ended with a large iron door. Without hesitating Donal knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer.

"Everything will become clear soon." He whispered as they waited.

She fought the desire to roll her eyes, when had anything to do with these men ever been simple or clear. She blinked in surprise as the door opened to a bright circular room filled with small tables and large comfy chairs, it appeared she had been invited in to the Weapons common room. _But why then the change of clothes_ … she mused.

"Welcome Karigan Galadoheon." Talman announced as she crossed the threshold.

Fastion smiled nervously from behind the Councilor as she locked her gaze on him trying to convey her dislike of being thrown headfirst in to yet another unusual situation with no word of advice or warning. Satisfied that she had gotten her point across to her friend she let her gaze fall on the rest of the Weapons gathered in the room, many of which she recognized if not knew by name, each of them inclined their head or offered a small smile as her gaze fell on them. Allowing her gaze to once again fall on the stern Talman she found him watching her bemusement clear in his eyes.

"Fastion came to me with an interesting request earlier this evening, he wished to formalize your sister-in-arms status. Of course we will have to see what your Captain says…"

Karigan stared at him, her mind reeling as she tried to understand this man's words. The atmosphere in the room appeared to shift as the Counselor straightened himself, the previously relaxed air took on a new weight and she unconsciously stood a little taller.

"I, who speaks for the Order of the Black Shields, welcome you Sister-in-Arms." Here he paused dramatically. "In blood life begins and in blood life ends"

 _Welcomes?_ Her hand raised to the black stallion on her surcoat. She had been dressed in the black of their order, the green of the riders and marked with the Birdman's stead. Had they known all along the secret that she had hidden from even herself, that she had ridden with Salvistar. _After all_ , she noted, _Amberhill still remembered her disappearance with the god_.

Warily she watched as Talman stepped towards her and murmured the ritual words of the Black Shields.

"In blood we honor our way." He intoned.

"In blood we honor our way." Came the return from the assembled mass.

 _Welcome child._ The words were spoken in to her head, touching her broach she felt the pull of worlds as she faced he who rode in amour of platinum between the stars and the heavens. He held her in his gaze his eyes speaking of many things, her hopes, her fears, threats long gone walking the earth. She shivered as she saw the shadow that inhabited the dark forest cross the wall with an army of corrupted sleepers. The visions kept coming. Black Arrows in Flight. Bodies littering the Battlefield. Towns engulfed in fire. Hummingbirds covered in blood. Dark Forrest covering Sacor City.

 _You have hidden your gift for too long Avatar._ She felt the fabric fall away from her face. The pain and darkness she had come to associate with the removal of her cover assaulted her. Darkness swirled in her head digging in to her senses like knifes, she fell to her knees screaming as the pain intensified.

"Please," She begged. "Make it stop."

A soft touch on her head startled her, the pain ebbed away and she found herself kneeling at the god's feet. Karigan imagined she saw him smile softly. _You forget that not all paths are dark_. His voice reassured her as with an incline of his head he dismissed her from his presence, letting her fall back in to the empty night.

"Karigan?"

She turned towards the source of the voice opening her eyes as she did so. She smiled as she took in the concerned faces on Donal and Willis staring down at her. Shakily she took their proffered hands and allowed them to help her to her feet.

"The Birdman spoke to you." It was not a question.

Karigan nodded.

"You are an enigma Sister." Talman mused gesturing for Fastion to step forwards. "Fashion will be your guide and mentor in our world, he will make you acquainted with our domain and duties and in return you will join the team working on the Dragonfly Device. I have arranged for your passage in to the tombs tonight."  
"But…"She started.

"The soon that blasted caretaker gets used to the idea that you are one of ours the quicker my headaches will go away."

"I bet Brienne will take great pleasure in letting him know." Fastion muttered.

His dark eyes searched her face before resting on her now uncovered eye, smiling encouragingly he offered her his arm like a gentleman. Smiling she slipped her arm through his and allowed him to guide her out of the common room, light footsteps followed them down the corridor, a somber entourage that would pass silently though the castle. As they approached the main corridor where the Royal chambers sat she felt herself getting more nervous, what would Zachary think if he saw her dressed like this flanked by his Weapons. She could not believe he still saw her as he once did, he had fallen for a young fresh faced woman, well-educated despite her common birth, passionate about everything she did. Was he in love with a ghost, a shadow of what she had become. She certainly was not the same person who had stood with him on the tower all those moons ago. Her adventures had made her wilder, more dangerous, a bitterness had crept in to her as she fought against darkness –and yet she had become calmer in the past year, no longer fighting against her fate. Who could love the warrior she had become.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the Kings chambers uninterrupted with no surprises and allowed her attention to turn to her guide.

"Where are we going?"

"Heroes Portal." Fastion replied. "We have recently become aware of something that we had initially discounted as a charm, an ancient custom to drive away lost souls, but I think this may interest you."

She raised an eyebrow in reply knowing that she would not be able to pull anything less cryptic out of the Black Shield until they were below.


End file.
